


Soundbean

by BunnyFair



Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Soundwave's pregnant, surprising everybody onboard the Nemesis except the sire. Here's some fun little shorts highlighting these pregnancy woes.
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave
Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823524
Kudos: 61
Collections: Movies





	1. Chapter 1

Soundwave sat at the workbench in his room, Lazerbeak stretched out on the bench. He was sharing information with her, one of his data cables attached to her. They often shared their knowledge while she was attached to him, but this ensured everything was thoroughly backed up into their memory cores.

He paused at an anomly in his personal sensor. Lazerbeak beeped softly and focused on him as he sat up straighter, his back spikes 'perking up' as Alice would say. He retracted his data cable and stood up.

Lazerbeak closed her panels, shifting her plating back into place and flying up to latch onto his chest as he opened a ground bridge.

~~~

Alice sipped her hot cocoa as she sat on one of the lounge chairs atop the Autobot base. The cool morning air was refreshing and pleasantly damp. Not enough to be sticky like her old home had been, just comfortable.

She scrolled through her phone, looking over recent news. She refreshed the page and blinked at a picture of a black and dark purple drone, the headline reading, 'Unmanned, Unidentified drone spotted stealing jet fuel.'

She sat up straight and clicked on it, quickly skimming the article. She finished off her drink and scrolled through her contacts before pressing call on 'Nemesis'. "Whoever is at the controls, I need a bridge. On top of the silo, it's only me."

A ground bridge opened and she set her mug on the ground before quickly walking through. Dreadwing closed the bridge and knelt down, offering his hand to her. "What is the emergency?"

She stepped into his hand and held up her phone as he lifted her up, standing up straight. "Something's up with Soundwave. He was caught stealing jet fuel of all things."

Dreadwing motioned for a Steve to take his place and walked out the command center. "That is unusual. Jet fuel is equivalent to your fast food, unhealthy but high in tasty materials. Soundwave is not one to compromise his health in any fashion."

She nodded, ignoring the fast food comment. "Do Cybertronians get cravings?"

He tilted his head slightly, turning down the hall towards Soundwave's quarters. "Yes, but Soundwave has never been one to be caught in the open like that. He is not one to be so careless."

She nodded, pulling up an app on Cybertronian knowledge. Soundwave had put it together for her, giving her easy access to the files he had put together on their biology. It was more or less a glorified biology book, but it helped. She scrolled through several things, searching keywords as Dreadwing walked.

Dreadwing lightly knocked on the door and it slid open, Soundwave standing there. Soundwave tilted his head slightly and Dreadwing held out Alice. "She requested to see you, Soundwave."

Soundwave gently picked her up and turned away, the door sliding shut. He walked over to his desk and sat down, setting her on it. Lazerbeak was perched on her ledge, watching her host.

She frowned and held up her phone, the article in view. "You were caught stealing jet fuel, what the hell? Are you okay? I can't find anything on cravings except pregnancy, but I just can't imagine seeing you pregnant. No offense."

He shifted ever so slightly and nodded. "I am carrying."

She blinked and slowly lowered her phone, staring upat him. Her eyes flicked down to his abdomen quickly. "What?"

He nodded. "I am carrying."

She nodded slowly. "Is it inappropiate to ask who's the, uh, fuck, what's the term?"

"The sire is Shockwave."

She blinked again. "Shockwave?"

He simply nodded, watching her. She fidgeted with her phone some, tapping her thumbs on her phone. She shifted, her bare feet dangling off the edge of the table.

"So, does that mean you're gonna have a sparkling?"

He nodded. "It is impossible to see currently on scanners, but my sensors have sensed the anomly. I... had a craving. I will erase the footage and the news article."

She smiled. "How about we talk to Fowler and see if we can get you some good jet fuel so you won't have to steal anything?"

He smiled slightly behind his mask. "That would be... much more pleasant."


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave laid back on the cool slab as Knock Out held the scanner over his spark chamber. Shockwave stood to the side, Alice sitting on his extended chasis. Megatron was also in the medbay.

The screen showed the pod tucked directly under Soundwave's sparkchamber. He had been having small bursts of pain and feeling his very protoform stretch as the pod formed and grew. If they had the proper tools for sparkling formation, it would've already been removed. Instead he simply had to tough it out and consume more materials and tolerate the pain.

Knock Out pulled the scanner away. "It's ready to be removed. Any longer and it'll be endangering your spark. Ready for removal, Soundwave?"

Soundwave merely nodded and opened his chest plates, keeping his spark camber closed. Looking over at Alice, he saw her eyes wide as she stared inside him. He'd wanted her there as his close friend. His Amica Endura.

Knock Out grabbed a large syringe and flicked the tube. "This will numb your protoform so I can make any incisions without you squirming."

Soundwave gave him a blank stare.

Knock Out smiled, carefully injecting the numbing agent directly into the protoform. "Right, gladiator. Should only take a moment to kick in."

Alice watched in awe as Knock Out cut through the protoform and removed the pod. He set it in a tub of chemicals before cleaning off his hands and repairing Soundwave. Shockwave moved to the table and set her on it, reaching into the tub to scoop some water over the pod.

Alice tilted her head, looking at the pod. It wasn't as big as she thought it'd be. Maybe three feet long and just about as wide and pure black. The sparkling inside was probably even smaller.

"It's so small."

Shockwave nodded, rubbing his thumb over the dark shell. "It was kept in a confined space and unable to grow to it's proper size. It will consume the nutrients inside the pod and then will be removed to grow properly."

She nodded and looked up when Megatron walked over. "This is a joyous day. There hasn't been a sparkling in centuries!"

Knock Out gently pushed Soundwave back when he moved to get up. "Ah, let the nanites do their job first. That was a sensitive area I cut into and you will not undo my work."

Soundwave stared at the little pod and held out his hand. Shockwave moved the pod out the chemical bath and wiped it off with several cloths. Shockwave gently picked it up and walked to Soundwave, holding it out.

Alice smiled widely as she watched them, Soundwave gently cradling the pod in his hands. "What are y'all gonna name him?"

Soundwave shook his head slightly, Shockwave looking over at her. "We will decide together at a later date."

She nodded and smiled widely, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Congratulations."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice smiled brightly as Soundwave set her on the table, the sparkling pod sitting in a bundle of blankets. She'd helped him get the softest blankets for the little one to enjoy when he was officially born. It'd only been two weeks since it was removed and was now time to open it, the scanners informing them that the nutrient-rich fluids were gone and the sparkling was ready to emerge.

Soundwave slowly rubbed the pod with his hand, making a low frequency hum. He tightened his grip, lightly stabbing the shell with his sharp fingers. He slowly opened it and she peeked around, looking inside.

He reached in and gently scooped up the round sparkling, moving the pod aside. Setting the sparkling in the blankets, he gently coaxed the blankets around it.

Alice stared as two, bright purple eyes activated. "Have you picked a name?"

"Remix."

She smiled and waved slightly as Remix focused on her. She softly cooed, "He's so cute. Little Remix."

Soundwave nodded and gently traced his finger over the soft protoform, Remix emitting a high pitched chirp. It would only take a few months before his protoform would be fully formed and need proper plating. Until then, he was incredibly vulnerable and would need protection from his carrier and sire.

He slid his hands under the blanket and carefully lifted Remix. Remix chirped repeatedly, his purple biolights flickering quickly. Soundwave tilted his head and manually controlled his own biolights, mimicking the pattern.

Remix let out a high frequency noise, making almost a 'cheer' and his eyes brightened. Soundwave repeated the noise, tracing one fingertip over Remix's featureless face. The sparkling's intake would be formed first within a few days, along with any potential wings or treads.

Alice smiled softly as she watched Soundwave and Remix flicker their biolights and make noises at each other. She certainly would never understand what they meant, but she could recognize the early bonding between a newborn and his carrier.

Plus, Remix was just too god damned cute to tear her eyes from.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course it didn't take long for rumors to start flying about how the sire was. Was it Megatron? Soundwave was infinitely loyal to him. Perhaps Starscream? Soundwave did let the Seeker vent to him, so maybe Soundwave had a soft spot for him. Dreadwing perhaps? Soundwave didn't interact with him directly but there was a chance of them having a closer, hidden bond. Shockwave was the unlikeliest candidate. No one could imagine the cold, emotionless, logical scientist to interface.

And, oh, how did Alice love being in charge of the betting board. Datapad, technically. But she collected the offers of exchanging hours, cleaning the washracks, and hidden energon flavorings for the Steves.

Currently, she sat on Soundwave's console, a barrier of blankets keeping her and Remix out of the way. She was using a cat toy, bouncing the feathery end in front of the sparkling's vision. He had one little data cable stretching out and clumsily trying to grab it.

She looked up when the bridge doors slid open and saw Shockwave walk over, his heavy footsteps echoing in the silent room. Remix emitted a happy sound and she felt a tug on the stick, gaining her attention to see his little claw attached to the feather end.

She smiled and lightly clapped. "Good job, Remix!"

He wiggled and she giggled as he rolled over, reaching over to roll him back over. He was still quite shapeless, so his body was still quite soft to the touch. She honestly couldn't get enough of touching him, but thankfully he seemed to enjoy the cuddles and affection.

"Soundwave, why do you refuse to tell the Eradicons that I am the sire? They have been spreading rumors and I find myself offended that I am not even an option on their 'betting board'."

Alice softly huffed as Soundwave shifted to face him slightly. "Hey, the betting is supposed to be on the down low! You're not supposed to know."

Shockwave faced her, one big optic unblinking. "It is illogical to think you could hide such a thing."

She crossed her arms and huffed again. "Well, it doesn't matter who the sire is, does it Soundwave?"

Soundwave tilted his head slightly, speaking softly, "Matters to Shockwave."

Shockwave nodded, just a slight tilt of his head. "I am proud to have been chosen to sire a sparkling with you and I would like these rumors to cease."

Soundwave turned fully to face him. "Alice will inform the crew and stop the rumors."

Shockwave's antenna relaxed some from their heightened angle. "I will see to it that she does. I... thank you, Soundwave."

Alice could faintly feel the tingle in the air as Soundwave's EM field flared out and saw how his spikes flickered on his back before his field was reeled back in. Soundwave simply nodded and turned back to his console, offering a finger to Remix.

Remix extended his data cable and reached it up to grab Soundwave's finger before Soundwave lifted him to tuck him close to his chest. Shockwave stepped closer and reached up with his hand to gently rub Remix's rounded body with his fingertip.


End file.
